violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomberman Shooting
The '''Bomberman Shooting '''was a shooting that was commited by White Bomberman at the neighborhood of Norman, Oklahoma. Shooting On February 13, 2019, White drove at the street of Martha Field's home. He unzipped a backpack, which carried a Uzi Carbine, P89, Hi Point Carbine, and a AR-10 along with hundreds of bullets. He carries the guns and bullets at him and rings the doorbell. Martha opens it, and is shot to death by the P89. White also kills her mother, Diana, along with her little sister, Kelsey. Gregory, Martha's father, was injured with a bullet in his chest. White then began to run around the neighborhood, shooting at anyone he can find. He killed 8 people and injured 14 before being shot to death by the police during a shootout. Gregory Field said tearfully in an interview the day after he left the hospital, "Martha wasn't even part of the mob that killed Monika! She just knew Monika's personal information, and got killed for it. She was also the only one killed that did anything even remotely wrong! The only thing better than what happened to the sick fuck that killed my daughters and my wife would be life in prison." Perpetrator '''White Bomberman '''was born in May 17, 1996 in Yokohama, Japan. At around age 5, he and his family moved to Irving, Texas before they moved to Moore just 2 years later. When he was 9, he suffered a cardiac arrest and was hospitalized for a year due to a traumatic brain injury. At aged 13, he was expelled at Central Junior High because he beaten 2 girls and 1 boy. The motive for the beatings were unknown, but White said that the 3 were bullying him, and he wanted to seek revenge. White was introduced to Lil Moni after the release of Windows 98 تركيب. He grew to be a fan of Lil Moni and bought all of her albums. "My brother would always listen to Monika", states Aqua Bomberman, "He even once went to one of her concerts!". Motive The most likely motive to the shooting was a respond to the Death of Lil Moni. White's parents described his reaction to her death as "shocked and disturbed". In a few days, White began to purchase guns and planned his assassin. Martha was out on bail at the time, and as stated in one of his diary entries "That fucking whore is going to get payback for what she did to my favorite artist". Victims 11 people were killed and 15 were injured. Deaths * Martha Field * Diana Field * Kelsey Field * Charlie Ugster * Daniel Drew * Mary Freso * Karen Richard * Fredrick Pitts * Amanda Xazier * Kevin Myres * Anna Jared Injured * Gregory Field * Sally Dreso * Eric Downson * Paul Kreuger * Charles Welson * Zachary Killson * Harold Loves * Ruth Pitts * Virginia Cruth * Larry Gargen * Dorothy Victor * Belson Saratogh * Douglas Phil * Walter Deal * Alice Klebold Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Lil Moni Category:Fall of Lil Moni Category:Disasters Category:Shooting